yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Polymerization
|jpname = 融合 |jphira = ゆうごう |phon = Yūgō |trans = Fusion |image= Polymerization-LCYW-EN-SR-1E.jpg |attribute = Spell |typest = Normal |number = 24094653 |lore = Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck. |frlore = Envoyez des Monstres Matériel de Fusion listés sur un Monstre Fusion depuis votre Main ou votre Terrain au Cimetière, et Invoquez Spécialement ceMonstre Fusion de votre Extra Deck. |delore = Lege Fusionsmaterialmonster, die auf einer Fusionsmonsterkarte aufgeführt sind, von deiner Hand oder deiner Spielfeldseite auf den Friedhof und beschwöre das Fusionsmonster als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Fusionsdeck. |itlore = Manda i Mostri-Materiale da Fusione indicati su una Carta Mostro Fusione dal tuo Terreno o dalla tua mano al Cimitero, ed Evoca Specialmente quel Mostro Fusione dal tuo Extra Deck. |ptlore = Envie da sua mão e/ou do seu lado do campo ao Cemitério, Monstros Materiais de Fusão que estão listados em 1 Fusion Monster e Special Summon aquele Fusion Monster do seu Extra Deck para o seu lado do campo (Este Special Summon é tratado como um Fusion Summon). |splore = Manda Monstuos Material de Fusion de tu mano o tu lado del Campo que esten listados en un Monstruo de Fusión al Cementerio y haz una Invocación Especial al Monstruo de Fusión. |jplore = 手札・自分フィールド上から、融合モンスターカードによって決められた融合素材モンスターを墓地へ送り、その融合モンスター１体をエクストラデッキから特殊召喚する。 |chlore = 从手卡·自己场上把融合怪兽卡决定的融合素材怪兽送去墓地，那1只融合怪兽从额外卡组特殊召唤。 |krlore = 패 또는 필드에서 융합몬스터 카드에 기재된 융합 소재 몬스터로 보내고, 그 융합몬스터 １장을 융합덱에서 특수소환한다. |edslore = Fuses 2 or more Fusion-Material Monsters to form a new Fusion Monster. |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN119 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-EN014 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-EN059 - SR) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-036 - C) Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-EN020 - SR) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-EN028 - C) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-EN056 - SR) |na_sets = Dark Legends (DLG1-EN009 - C) Duel Terminal 4 (DT04-EN043 - DNPR) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-059 - SR) |eu_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-E059 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-EN008 - C) |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A059 - SR) |fr_sets = Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-FR014 - C) Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-F047 - C) Retro Pack (RP01-FR008 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (DDJ-F036 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-FR028 - C) Collection Légendaire 3 : Le Monde de Yugi (LCYW-FR056 - SR) |fc_sets = Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-C059 - SR) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE119 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-DE014 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G047 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-DE008 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-G036 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-DE028 - C) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-DE056 - SR) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT119 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-IT014 - C) La Leggenda del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu (LDD-I047 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-IT008 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (MIJ-I036 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-IT028 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 3: Il Mondo di Yugi (LCYW-IT056 - SR) |pt_sets = Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P059 - SR) Starter Deck: Joey (DIJ-P036 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP119 - C) Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S059 - SR) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-SP014 - C) Retro Pack (RP01-SP008 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (BIJ-S036 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-SP028 - C) Colección Legendaria 3: El Mundo de Yugi (LCYW-SP056 - SR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP119 - C) Duel Terminal - Charge of the Genex (DT07-JP043 - DNPR) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-040 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-JP014 - C) Joey Structure Deck (JY-26 - C) Kaiba Structure Deck (KA-49 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LB-58 - SR) Pegasus Structure Deck (PE-31 - C) Starter Box - Official Release (SR) Starter Box - Theatrical Release (SR) Yugi Structure Deck (YU-26 - C) Yugi Volume 2 Structure Deck (SY2-023 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR119 - C) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR009 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-KR014 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K059 - SR) |gx02_sets = First Fusion (Ultra Rare) |gx03_sets = Established Chaos (Common) |gx04_sets = Starter Deck: Side Deck (Common) |ntr_sets = Mechanical Trap Power (Common) |sdd_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Great Moth (Common) Pink Millennium Eye (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Special Monsters B (Common) Special Summon Collection A (Common) All Spells (Common) All Spells Alternate artwork (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork (Common) |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (3rd December 2007) |ygo_sets = Pack 1 Pack 2 Pack 3 Pack 9 |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light/Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time |anime_dm = 001, 005, 015, 016, 019, 021, 023, 024, 030, 033, 039, 045, 050, 053, 054, 056, 065, 069, 073, 079, 085, 088, 093, 098, 099, 103, 104, 105, 108, 111, 112, 113, 115, 118, 131, 132, 133, 134, 137, 140, 144, 148, 156, 159, 161, 163, 164, 177, 185, 188, 190, 192, 193, 196, 200, 223 |anime_gx = 001, 002, 003, 005, 007, 008, 009, 010, 013, 014, 015, 016, 017, 018, 019, 020, 021, 023, 025, 026, 027, 029, 030, 033, 034, 035, 037, 038, 039, 041, 042, 044, 046, 047, 048, 049, 050, 051, 052, 053, 054, 055, 057, 058, 059, 062, 064, 065, 066, 072, 074, 077, 078, 080, 085, 086, 087, 088, 089, 090, 091, 095, 096, 099, 108, 111, 112, 114, 118, 119, 122, 123, 124, 126, 128, 130, 132, 133, 135, 143, 146, 147, 151, 153, 154, 156, 157, 158, 161, 163, 164, 165, 166, 167, 168, 170, 171, 172, 175, 176, 178, 179 |anime_5d = 076 |anime_zx = 015, 022, 031, 035, 036, 044 |manga_d = 034, 037, 044, 045, 046, 059, 072, 212 |manga_r = 010, 020, 023, 029, 038, 044 |manga_gx = 001, 003, 005, 006, 009, 012, 013, 021, 027, 033, 040, 041, 042, 053, 061, 062, 064 |anime_mov = Present |anime_10 = Present |support1 = Fusion Monster |summon1 = Fusion Summons |summon2 = Special Summons from your Extra Deck |action1 = Sends from your hand to your Graveyard |action2 = Sends from your field to your Graveyard |archetype1 = Fusion (archetype) |database_id = 4837 }}